Eine Geschichte von Weihnachten
by AzamiBlossom
Summary: "A Tale of Christmas" It's Christmas Eve. And when a young Germany can't sleep, the "awesome" Prussia comes to help and tells him a story. A special story. Summary isn't very good. A random Christmas one-shot. Please read and review!


**A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! And Happy Holidays! I was reading a comic strip in the newspaper earlier today. It really got me thinking, and thus, this story was born!**

**This story is dedicated to my friends OMGLIKETOTALLY, sam-makes-pancakes, Ameriko-chan, and Dogsrule for all their support. This is also dedicated to everyone else who's been following, reviewing, and/or favoriting my other stories. Thank you all so much!**

**Enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer: _****I don't own the awesomeness that is Hetalia. It belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

It was late into the night on Christmas Eve. Everyone was retiring to their quarters and preparing for a nice, long night's rest. A few individuals loitered in front of the grand Christmas tree in the large, luxurious mansion that a young, wealthy Prussian owned. Said Prussian stood beside his two exhausted companions.

He gazed at the elaborately decorated pine tree. Ornaments of gold, red, and blue in the shapes of spheres and animals or other shapes adorned the evergreen branches. Candles were lit and placed among branches along with shiny garlands. To complete the beautiful sight, a glass star was placed on the top of the tree.

"Prussia, thank you for having us," yawned a young woman with green eyes and wavy, long brown hair, adorned with a pink flower.

"Oh no problem," replied the albino. He smirked. "Are you tired already Hungary? It's not _that_ late."

The Austrian beside the Hungarian rolled his violet eyes behind his glasses. "Have you noticed the time?"

Prussia glanced over to the grandfather clock. "Stupid aristocrat," he muttered irritably.

A few moments later after a slightly heated argument and a certain someone getting smacked with a random frying pan, the three said their goodbyes and headed towards their rooms for the night.

"Stupid Hungary and her frying pan," Prussia ranted while rubbing his head. "Stupid Austria."

"Bruder?" a young boy's voice inquired sleepily from behind the man.

"Ja?" Prussia turned around to find a young boy, who appeared to about ten or so, with shaggy blond hair and brilliant ice-blue eyes that simply stated _I want to go to sleep. _The shorter blond rubbed his eyes tiredly as a small yawn escaped his mouth.

He smiled warmly. "Why are you up so late Germany? Is there something that your awesome older bruder can do for you?

"I can't sleep," Germany replied.

"Oh, well we can't have that. We have a lot planned for tomorrow. Now, how about if the awesome me gets you to bed?"

"Okay."

~*~*(a little while later)*~*~

"Are you all settled?" Prussia asked his younger brother.

Germany nodded from his comfortable position in his bed. "Bruder, could you tell me a Christmas story?"

"Sure." The Prussian thought for a moment. "Okay, so there is this wise old man. His name-"

"-was Sankt Nikolaus. I remember the story Bruder. And you told me this one earlier this month, too."

"Oh." Prussia pondered to think of another story. "'There once was a laborer who earned his daily bread by cutting wood.'"

"Bruder, I know that one as well," Germany sighed drowsily. "I've heard it multiple times. Please tell me a different story."

"How about if I told you a story about when the awesome me was younger?"

"I would love to listen to one, but not now. Bruder, please tell me a different story."

The Prussian sat on the edge of the bed and contemplated some different tales. But, in the long run, he knew his younger brother wouldn't really like some of them. He glanced over at the motionless child beside him. _Maybe he's asleep, _he thought.

"Bruder, please tell me a Christmas story," Germany asked sweetly as he gazed up into his older brother's eyes. Ice blue meeting ruby red.

Prussia considered one last story. He had read it countless times and had it learned fairly well. He recalled it just now and could picture the text in his mind. He knew the story.

"'_In those days Caesar Augustus issued a decree that a census should be taken of the entire Roman world.'"_

And Prussia continued and told the story of Christmas.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! How did you like it? Please let me know in a review!**

**Merry Christmas everyone and God bless!**


End file.
